Shallow tides and Crimmson Seas
by BlackEyedSally
Summary: A new fanfic about two sisters yearning for love but which one will claim the infamous Captain James Hook's heart
1. Chapter 1

**Shallow tides and Crimmson seas**

Chapter 1

Two women sat down in a small dark yet very lively tavern known as "The Dead Man's Inn".

Sally Winters was the slightly older sister had long dark curly hair and had emerald green eyes. She wore a white blouse with a black under bust corset and tight black trousers with knee length black boots. She glanced around in the tavern then back at her sister "Seems rather lively in here doesn't it? What do you want me to get you from the bar?"

The younger sister, Alice, looked up from the table "Rum, please" she said before averting her gaze once more. Alice had a fair complexion with platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes; she was dressed in a black over-bust corset, over a dark green dress. Thoughts were flooding into her mind; to say the day had been unusual would have been an understatement.

Sally walked towards the bar she couldn't help but think the same things as her sister.

"Yes love what will it be?" asked the barman as he began to eye up Sally.

Sally ignored his eyes and answered his question "A tanker of rum and a tanker of ale"

"Ale? Rum?" asked the old man.

"Oh so you did hear me the first time then?"

The man give her a dark sneer as he began to pour the drinks "Never known any woman here to drink rum and ale!"

Sally glanced back round to her sister to check she was ok "Yeah well were no ordinary women" she said as she turned back round to pay for the drinks.

"You know most women don't pay for their drinks here. They gain their drinks by doing favours" he said with a cheeky grin.

Sally leaned forward and pulled the man by his dirty grey top "I much rather pay for the drinks than touch a scumbag like you!" with this Sally pushed the man backwards into a woman who had been glaring at the man. Sally placed a ten pound note on the bar.

"Oh keep the change." With this Sally picked up the two drinks and moved towards the seating area of where her sister was; as she moved further away she heard the woman behind the bar yelling at the man. The woman must have the man's wife.

Eventually Sally sat down and placed the tanker of rum in front of her sister. "So do you remember anybody from the convention because I certainly can't?"

Alice thought hard

"There were a lot of people there" she said eventually, before drinking some rum. Indeed there had been a lot of people at the fare; Alice found it hard to pinpoint any one in particular.

"There was a kid dressed as Peter Pan" She sneered as she remembered the face of the brat who had thought it funny to pour orange juice on her shoes.

"And there was that bloke who wanted to show us his ship...very Zaphod Beeblebrox" she added, Alice did not want to admit that much after that was a blur within her mind, some bits even missing completely. She tried to concentrate on the man's boat, it was definitely more boat than ship, although it had been a very handsome boat indeed, it was far too small to be called a ship.

The two women continued to think about how about the day's events when a bunch of loud noisy pirates walked one of whom was a very tall handsome man; his eyes were the colour of forget me nots and he had the most silky gloss curly black hair. He wore a blue attire and had a Spanish steel sword upon him. And a steel hook for a right hand

Most of the men began running towards the bar and some began singing swords.

The man with a hook for a hand noticed the two young women and purposely walked past them slowly.

Alice turned her head to follow his movement

"Wow, I wish I had a costume that good" she said "The buckles look like real gold and everything" Alice smoothed out the skirt of her dress as she spoke, it had become creased and bunched up in the area beneath her corset, which was beginning to cause her pain within her ribs. The man with the hook for a hand had sat at a table close to the girls; he had positioned himself in such a way that he could see them perfectly.

Sally glanced at him in a slightly flirty manner and then gave a slight giggle. She then whispered to her sister "My god he is so handsome don't you think?"

"He is so handsome" Alice replied, she turned to look at the man briefly "so handsome" she repeated.

The man noticed the two women looking directly his way the man behind the bar came up to the man with a hook.

"Captain Hook it is a honour as always to see. What do you have to drink? It's on me"

The man looked up at the dirty old bar man "A large bottle of rum Mortimer" he said as he glanced back at the two women "And whatever those two young women want."

Mortimer turned his head to see that the Captain was on about the new woman who came in moments ago

Mortimer made sure that the Captain was served first, as it was the proper thing to do, and then proceeded to bring rum and ale to the two women.

"Courtesy of the Captain" He said in an oily manor before retreating to the bar.

"The Captain?" Alice wondered aloud, the thought remained in her head only a moment, after all, a free drink was a free drink and she was not going to waste it.

"Alice I think we should at least go say thank you to the man who bought us these drinks." With Sally walked towards the table where the Captain was sitting. "My sister and I would like to say thank you for the drinks."

Alice stood shyly in the background

"Yeah, thanks " she said awkwardly "A lot, don't often get bought drinks. . ." she trailed off at loss of what to say next, she felt her cheeks flush in mild embarrassment, so she turned her face to the ground slightly, so that no one would notice.

Sally laughed at her sister slightly "Sorry about my sister I afraid she a bit loss for words. No but thank you indeed sir for the drinks although I doubt there is anything we can do in return for the favour."

"Perhaps you two lovely ladies would like to sit with me and talk?" he asked a seductive grin on his face.

"Perhaps introductions are in order first." said Sally "I am Sally Winters and this is my sister Alice. And you sir are?"

The entire tavern fell silent everybody was amazed that these two women knew not who this man was.

"Who am I?" The man said in shock "I am Captain James Hook" He raised his hook above his head for added effect "I own the surrounding seas and rule over this port town, surely you must have heard of me"

Sally just burst into fits of laughter "Oh sorry but whoever you are you certainly do look the part but Captain James Hook does not exists"

"I most certainly do exist" He said almost angrily "I don't know who you think I am, or why you find it so funny, perhaps you are a simpleton?"

Alice took the chance to speak up

"You're an actor, probably hired by the fare, considering how nice your costume is, yet to see any attendee with such a nice outfit. And don't call us simpletons!"

"Am I correct in saying Alice that he just insulted us? "asked Sally as she looked down at the tanker of ale the man had got her.

"He insulted us, he insinuated that we were stupid" Alice said "We'd only be stupid if we believed his bull shit!" Alice laughed coldly

"Too true. But really who's the stupid one here out of us; the man that insults a lady or the man that insults the look of a pirate?" She asked with she downed her first tanker of ale and then down her second tanker in a mere two minutes.

"Oh, that beast" Alice jerked her head towards the man "is surely the stupid one, or at least the most impolite"

Hook was beginning to lose his temper never had he been insulted by two women.

Sally gave up on insulting the man and went to the bar and bought two glasses of absinthe "Alice I've decided to get rat arsed care to join me?" she said as she held a glass out to her sister.

"I would love to join you" Alice too the glass of Absinthe firmly within her hand, being well acquainted with the effects of Absinthe, she knew that if the mix was strong enough, it would probably take that one glass to get her drunk, so she did what one should never do when drinking Absinthe, and downed the entire glass in one, allowing a stupid grin to crawl upon her face.

All the men within the tavern where amazed by these two women.

Sally did the same and jumped upon the stage to singing one of her few favourite songs.

"_Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.._."

Had Alice not been so drunk, she would have been embarrassed, but, she was not. Had she any talent for singing, she would have joined in, as it was, her musical talent was on the piano, and there was not one in the tavern, so Alice sat back and mimed playing the keys of a piano.

"_Too late for second guessing too late to go back to sleep it's time to trust my instincts close my eyes and leap. It's time to try defying gravity! And you won't bring me down!...Come on babe why don't we paint the down and all that Jazz...Can anybody find me somebody to...love! Find me somebody to love_" haven sung a load of nonsense Sally managed to get all the men talk again and found a man with a fiddle to which she made him play a merry tune. Sally held her hands out to her sister and began dancing with her.

"I tell you what Alice even if were lost and almost got killed by that arsewhole I've enjoyed tonight so far. A bit of flirting, free drink, an argument and am drunk ha"

They spun in circles around the floor, laughing in their drunken stupor.

"It really has been a good night" Alice agreed "I daren't think about what hangovers we will have in the morning though!"

The man who had called himself 'Hook' had stood from his seat, having grown tired of just watching the strange girls. He walked up to them and said in a tone just loud enough to be audible to them over the music.

"How about you two join me back at my ship?" He said silkily.

Sally stopped and stared at him unsure for a change she grabbed her sister and stood quietly.

"Go away, creeper!" Alice said to the man, angrily "We wouldn't go with you, even if you paid us!"

"Alice I'm rather tired now..."surprisingly Sally passed out.

"Are you sure don't wish to stay upon my ship your sister is tired and I fear that If I leave you most of these men would more than likely ravish you." he said with a smirk.

"And how are we to know that you won't 'ravish us' once we are on your ship?"

"I am a gentleman and I give you my word."

"Fine!" Alice said reluctantly, "But, you touch us, you die" she threatened.

Sally began to stir and awoke "Alice?"

"I'm here" Alice said "We're going with him, we haven't another choice" Alice sighed, almost angrily at the thought of going with the man.

Sally began to stand on her two feet. "I'm going straight to sleep mind when we get to where ever we go!"

"That sounds like a fine plan" Alice agreed, and yawned, she shot a nervous glance towards the man "I just hope he really is as trustworthy as he says he is"

"Come on then. Right sir, where are we going?" yawned Sally

"To my ship, you shall be staying in my own personal quarters" He said

"With you?" Alice asked, nervously

"With me" He confirmed.

"Instead of gabbing on can we bloody make a move?"shouted Sally growing irritated by the tension between her sister and this man professing to be Captain Hook.

The man offered each sister an arm, as it was the gentlemanly thing to do

"It's not too far to port" He assured them "You'll get some rest soon enough, and some food if you want it"

Sally accepted his arm without a doubt and rested her head against his shoulder "I just want to sleep"

Alice hesitantly rested her hand on his arm and let the man lead her from the tavern, towards the port, several large ships where moored there.

"Do you see the largest of the ships?" The man asked

Alice nodded

"That is where you shall be staying"

"You most get paid a lot to earn such a fancy ship" answered Sally.

"Well, being Captain Hook, does have it's perks" He replied "I want for nothing, well almost nothing"

"That made no sense?" answered Sally as she gazed up at the large ship "How do we get on board?"

The man raised an eyebrow, looked upwards and shouted "Send down the ramp!"

Further along the ship, suddenly a section of it opened like a gate, and a long ramp was pushed along so that it came level with the docks

"This way girls" The man said.

"Hey Captain..."yawned Sally "Thank you and sorry for being so ill mannered" again Sally yawned "Bad day"

"I'm quite sure you are sorry, I don't blame you, no one looks to me kindly at first"

They walked in silence up the ramp and into his quarters

"Make yourselves comfortable" He said.

**AN: Right people this is a new fanfic that am writing with metamo hope you like this new one.**

**Disclaimer to owning Captain Hook and the songs in bold which are**

**Queen- Somebody to love**

**Wicked-Defying Gravity**

**Chicago- All that Jazz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shallow tides and Crimmson seas**

Chapter 2

Sally saw the bed and lay flat on the bed face forward "My bed now...night!" she said speaking into the duvet with a small chuckle at the end.

The room was large and impressive looking, just past the desk, there was a harpsichord and just past that, there was a red loveseat sofa, Alice walked towards it and quietly laid herself upon it, bringing her knees towards her chest and closing her eyes. Hook glanced at both Sally and Alice thinking how odd they were; he walked towards Alice.

"Alice; go sleep on my bed with your sister. I shall sleep on the sofa."

Sally rolled over to the left hand side of the bed and sat upon the big luxurious duvet as she began to take the black corset off. She even took her boots off "Bloody things have been killing me all day. Come on Alice."

Alice stood from the sofa uneasily as a wave came against the ship, she approached the bed, expecting another wave, and slowly undid the laces from her corset before unfastening the metal busks, she gave a big stretch before throwing herself onto the bed next to her sister.

Hook glanced at the two odd women and wondered how on earth they got here without recognising him.

It was strange, for everyone who came to Neverland knew who Captain Hook was synonymous with the place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The dawn fast approached with the sunlight not being to kind of Sally.

"AHHH it bloody burns."

Alice groaned, having been woken up in such a way. She turned over, so that her face was in the pillow and the light would not get in her eyes

"I'm not waking up today" She said to the pillow

Hook opened one of his eyelids and saw out of the corner of his eye that both girls were hiding in the bed. He moved towards the bed and sat upon the end of the bed.

Alice tried to ignore his presence, she did not want to be awake that day, to her it seemed that getting up was the thing that would make it all real, and she did not want it to be real, she wanted to be in her own bed in her own home, not in a strange bed in a strange ship.

Sally unlike her sister was in a teasing manner since all she could think about was the handsome figure the previous night; so she got up out of bed with only her white blouse and knickers on.

Hook noticed and was more concerned as to where her pants had gone. "Miss Sally...where are your trousers?"

Sally turned around and gazed at him for a minute.

"Oh I have this nasty habit of crawling into bed when I'm drunk with my trousers on and then waking up to then take them off to which i then fall back to sleep"

Sally toyed with the idea of bending over in a fake search for her boots. She couldn't resist; she bent over the love seat to which Hook had a perfect view.

"Oh, are you quite sure you'll find them there?" Hook asked "You see, Smee often comes in after I've been out to the tavern, to clear up any mess that I may have made, I think you'll have to make do only with you undergarments for now"

"Oh dear..." now without something to look for as a reason to tease Hook with Sally now was bored so she started to gaze at his book case. She walked towards it and looked at the books.

"Oh my... Jane Eyre...I just love that novel...may I?"

"Of course, I was always more into Shakespeare, myself, but the Bronte sisters were rather good too"

"Shakespeare ...I suppose he is alright...he was a genius but I rather like Charlotte Bronte"

"In my youth, I found much comfort within the works of Shakespeare, much like I assume you do within the book you are holding now"

"I just love this novel mainly...Tragic heroine falls the man who appears to be nasty and cold hearted but he is really just a big pussy cat" Sally then glanced at Hook "I bet you are too"

"I may be a gentleman, but, let me assure you, I am no pussy cat"

Sally put the novel back into place and walked up to Hook and pushed him onto his large armchair "Oh but I think you are Captain James Hook and I mean I know about how had a rather soft spot for Wendy Moira Angela Darling I know... we all know. She came back from Neverland they say and she told her entire story to a Mr James Barrie whom made a massive fortune out of the novel. But... Wendy eventually got committed to an asylum nobody believe her when she kept on saying it was the truth. She died a mad woman but very rich."

"Ah, so you know of that book" He said the last two words with a hateful affliction in his voice "Wendy was a child, a very young, very vulnerable child, no true gentleman would have let her become lost, like them" His brow furrowed as he looked through the cabin window towards the island.

"It is often said that when she grew she would never call out for Peter but for James...something about "not afraid but entranced" was written within novel; their fore hinting that knew that Wendy in truth seemed have liked you more when she grew up" she said as she sat on the floor. She glanced at her sister...she must have fallen back to sleep.

Alice was still laying face down on the bed, trying in vain to go back to sleep, back to where none of this was really happening, she simply could not bring herself to face the man, still staring through the window.

"It's rather sad Miss Wendy Darling died old alone and unloved." said Sally almost lost within thought.

"Sad," the captain agreed "But it is something that awaits us all in the end"

"Did you ever have any feelings for the little lady that was to bloom? "asked Sally who was still in her hazed like manner.

"I met her very few times, but, I did often wonder what had become of her, she had been an endearing child. It truly is a shame how she ended up"

Sally shaked her head to snap herself out of her hazed moment. "Life is for living and not for prattling about stories. Thank you again so very much for allowing us to stay on board your ship."

"You and your sister are more than welcome to stay aboard my ship, as long as you need it"

"Oh...well that's marvellous. I still think you a big pussy cat at heart though." she said as she stood behind him and began purring in his ear.

"I am a pirate, not a tame pussy cat, if anything I'd be a Lion"

Sally stood before him and growled "Best behave yourself then because the kittens have been awoken and were ready to play"

"Oh, did you never learn how a lion pride works, I am the boss so, it really is you who ought to behave"

Hook smirked a bit, thinking he had got one up on the girl.

Sally giggled slightly and then answered "The Lion may appear to be the master but like all the male sex they will always be tamed by fiery female."

"You really think all men are like that? Pity, you're bound to be very disappointed one of these days"

"Ha...The majority men think there all superior and higher than females. In fact you're all the same. You're all up your own arses"

"Oh, no no no, you have it all wrong, I don't think I'm better than you, I know I am"

Sally give him a dark calculating glare "Anything you can do I do better!"

Hook glared back "I'd like to see you try"

"Let's play a game. The one who becomes seduced is the loser?" whispered Sally into his ear...she then glanced to her sister "If you win we stay on board this ship but if we win...you must take us home regardless."

"This is easy, I already know that I shall win"

"Ha don't brag you know you can't win against a hot female like me...I was being a bit too full of myself there wasn't I?" with this she gave a chuckle and ran towards her sister still lying in bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alice...you going to stay in bed all day? You lazy mare!" shouted Sally as she began jump onto of her sister and began tickling her.

Alice opened her eyes slowly, one at a time

"It's all real, isn't it?" She said quietly

"I don't know how about I pinch you to confirm it" Sally said still trying to tickle her.

"If you try to tickle me anymore, I refuse to be responsible for my actions!"

It didn't stop Sally she continued to tickle Alice

"Oh, bloody hell" Alice sighed, bringing her knees towards her chest, and placing her feet against her sister, she gave a firm push, then sent her sister to the end of the bed "No more tickling" she finished.

"God you've become a boring bugger!"said Sally as she rubbed her eye. "Captain do you have a mirror?"

"There is one on the dresser" Hook said simply.

Sally ran towards the dresser and picked up the mirror upon seeing her reflection she realised she had two rather quick black bruises forming under her eyes "Oh thanks a bloody lot Alice."

Sally ran towards her sister and tried to punch her but Hook stood in the way. "You bitch Alice!

"I told you not to tickle me!" Alice said "That was the last thing I needed, you may be comfortable with all of this, but I am not! If he is who he says he is...none of this should be real!"

"And why can't I be real?" he asked as he glared slightly at Alice.

"You're meant to be a story! Neverland, Peter Pan, Captain Hook, The Jolly Roger...It's all a children's story! Or at least that is how it is taught"

Sally pushed Hook out of the way "Alice you know as a child it was just a story until our teachers and parents told us that this was real! Wendy got committed to a asylum. Why do you fail to believe it's real? Go you are such a child at times!"

"So, I'm a child for not trusting the stories of a mad old woman? A child for believing in science, logic and reason instead of magic and fantasy and things that shouldn't exist?"

"Your too head strong Alice..you always were!"shouted Sally

Hook glanced at the sisters. "Perhaps in given in time you might" injected Hook as he placed a gentle caress of a hand upon Alice's cheek.

Alice placed her own hand over the one resting upon her cheek "It's really real" She whispered "really real"

Hook stood before and glanced into her innocent eyes "Yes Alice it's all really" he smiled as he started to playing with Alice's hair slightly till began stroking her neck he then whispered into her ear so Sally couldn't hear "Your very bonny"

Alice smirked, and raised her eyebrows in mock, childlike surprise "Is that so?" she said innocently

"Yes ever so "answered Hook with his honey and silk like voice.

Sally was a bit jealous so much so she picked the novel "Jane Eyre" of the bookshelf and began reading the novel. Once Sally was in a book she could ignore the entire world and not realised what happened.

"I see your sister is in her own world...care to have a walk on deck?" he said with a seductive smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I think I would like that" Alice replied with a shy smile. Hook offered her his arm and lead her from the cabin, a cool sea breezed flustered over the deck. Alice stood still for a moment, taking everything in, Neverland was certainly something beautiful to look at, but what caught Alice's attention most of all was the air. The air somehow smelled sweet, her eyes opened wider as she turned to face over the edge of the ship and into the azure blue waters, dolphins were swimming in the distance. One of Alice's hands was resting upon the ships edge and moving rhymically

"What is that?" Hook asked, gesturing to her hand, Alice stopped for a moment "It's a habit of mine, I play piano" Hook raised an eyebrow

"Oh, Captain! Can't you hear it?" she stretched her hands out and played an invisible piano, she kept an eye on her surroundings, she smiled as the dolphins jumped high out of the water "here comes the crescendo!" she said "There is music everywhere, all you have to do is listen" Alice smiled as she dropped her hands back to her side, Hook looked at her in the curious sort of way one would look at a complex structure when trying to figure out how it was put together.

"Indeed. I can...I have heard the songs of Neverland my entire life. The songs..the music captures your soul. You cannot escape it." Hook then gazed out to sea feeling reassured that his sea love was calm. He then glanced back at Alice "You must play my harpsichord some time."

"I've never played a harpsichord before, I've never even seen one in person before, is it much different to piano?"

"It's just a smaller piano and instead plucks the strings...doesn't sound any different."

"Well, put that way, it doesn't sound too daunting" She smiled and stretched her arms and hands, as she often did out of habit.

" I shall have to take you to fairy glade one day...they enjoy singers and people who play instruments. I also think a party is required in celebration of my two new pirate queens" with this he grabbed Alice twirled her around and embraced her to which he then kissed her upon her little lips. "Think I prefer this one at the moment... the other one seems a bit full of herself." He said with a teasing grin on his face.

Hook was always unpredictable when it came to women, one minute he could he so gentle next he could very teasing to slightly forward; he found the female species irresistible and interesting creatures.

Alice did not know how to respond, having always been the quieter of the sisters, she was used to not being noticed, and now, quite suddenly she was face to face with a man who saw her as someone more than just 'Sally's sister'

"Are you often in your sister's shadow?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"Always" Alice replied "Who would want to bother with the quiet girl who plays piano when her sister is so outgoing and popular."

"A pirate perhaps" he said as he pinned her against the main mast.

Alice opened and closed her mouth in shock, not knowing how to react. Her eyes widened in a mix of excitement and fear as she nervously bit her bottom lip.

"Now I maybe a gentlemen most of the time but a pirate all the time. If i remember rightly most dark menacing pirates love a quiet woman who keeps to herself. I admit I am definitely one of them. So...Is the little woman before me attracted to the pirate king slightly or not?" he asked in a teasing manner.

"Oh, I think she is" Alice replied, a small smile finding it's way to her face as a smirk appeared over Hook's, he loved it when women reacted to him in such a way, it made him feel powerful.

He pressed against her "You...er think so?" he said with another teasing smile.

"I know so" Alice said, once again biting her lip nervously.

He placed his lips upon her and moved his hand into her hair and began stroking her long luxurious locks.

Alice moaned softly as hook bit her bottom lip in a playful way, he pushed himself closer against her, pulling her hair slightly so that her head tilted a little bit backwards, his tongue explored her mouth as his kisses grew deeper and more fierce, Alice noted how he tasted like rum and cigars, it wasn't a wholly unpleasant taste, but, having no experience in such situations, did not really know what to make of the whole thing.

Hook gave a small dark smirk...he had won the bet...he had now a claim on Alice; they were both his girls. He knew fine well that no woman could resist his charms. He continued seducing the small woman by moving his hand to her neck he gently caressed her until closed her eyes in a moment of bliss. He then moved his lips upon her neck and began slightly sucking and biting her smooth neck. He then pulled back and gazed at her with his cool yet seductive eyes. "I think we need to continue this else where away from popular possibly jealous sisters who always get the main attention. Don't you think ma belle?" he asked he slowly moved his hand to her thigh; but not upon her inner thigh just her outer to merely tease the petite woman.

"But, where is there to go?" Alice asked, having never before been in Neverland, she did not know of it's many dark and quiet places one could go to when they did not want to be disturbed.

"I have a little cottage hidden with Never Forest; it has a magnificent garden to which it is best viewed at night when the pale moonlight is in sight. It is hidden behind the glittery waterfall to which you wake upon a sun rising morning and see the fairies fly around. It is amazing my dear Alice."

"It sounds magical" Alice said with a sigh

"Oh, but it is magic, everything that this land is, is magic"

"I cannot wait to see it"

"I'll arrange for you to be guided to it by Smee...I'll sort your sister out don't worry" he said as he gently kissed her lips.

Hook walked back to his cabin alone, He didn't tell Alice she had to stay outside, but she knew it would make things easier if she did, she looked over to the island, paying close attention to the forest, Neverland's song seemed to be louder and clearer in that direction, it left her entranced.


End file.
